Red Ropes of Fate
by VampyrSarah
Summary: Marshall and Gumball used to date. Everything was perfect until the fight. Centuries have passed, and they still remember; both always wanting to apologize but being too proud to do so. Now, both friend with Fiona, are reunited once again. Fate has brought them together, now it's up to them to do the rest.


**_Hello, my Fallen Ones! I'm here with a MarshBall fic! Yay! I know. I know. "Two posts?! What?! Who are you?!" …I've actually had this ready for about a year, but just got around to posting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or their genderbends._**

 ** _Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy) Don't like? Well, you don't have to read!_**

* * *

 _~Marshall Lee's sexy POV~_

'She's doing it again. I wonder if she even realizes it.' Gumball met her before I did, but soon after meeting her, I came to realize that Fionna flirts. A lot. I honestly don't think she even realizes it, and Gumball, being the gumwad he is, is oblivious.

"Hey, Marshall!" Fionna grinned as she clung to my arm, "You're coming to hang tonight, right?" her chest was rubbing against his arm and if she had any sense, she'd realize this could be categorized as flirting.

She flirted with both of us, really, which was fine with me since I swing both ways, but I knew Gummy wasn't interested. He was strictly dicky, and a bottom at that. I knew that for a fact, having been the one to top him countless times…'Stop that, Marshall! If she does realize what she's doing, she's gonna think it's working.'

"Yeah, I'm still coming over." I nod, trying to quench the stirring that always arises from the memories that long-dead relationship with the long passionate nights.

"Awesome!" she cheers. "Be there at seven. Cake and I are going on an adventure before so if we're late, just let yourself in like normal."

"Alright," I nod as she and Cake run off and I'm left alone with some time until then. 'Wait? When did Gumball leave?' I thought as I realized I'd been zoning out, but shrugged, heading back to my cave to wait the day out until it was time to hang.

 _~Time Skip~7:10~_

I had arrived ten minutes late to be sure Fionna would actually be there, but of course, she wasn't. Thankfully, the treehouse was easy enough to break into, as I had made various secret entrances and exits when the tree was mine, so I took one of those in and made myself at home on the couch. What I didn't know, however, was that the front door was open and the girls had also invited Gumball, so while I was strumming some chords on my guitar, the front door opened.

'She must be home,' I smirked, getting up and floating above the doorway to scare either Fionna or Cake. The intruder's shadow passed the doorway and I dropped down with my demonic black and red eyes, and serpent-like tongue, hissing. I did get a frightened scream, but not the one I was expecting, as Gumball is standing there with his hands up to block his face. I blinked in shock, floating right side up now, "Gum-wad?"

"Marshall?! What the Glob?! You almost gave me a globbing heart attack!" the Candy Prince yelled at me, red in embarrassment at having screamed.

'Damn, this is what I get for spacing out,' I cursed, going with it as I smirk, "Hello Gum Gum."

He still didn't look too happy as he huffed, "Good evening, Marshall Lee."

There was a brief silence of me trying to figure out what to say next. After the incident all those centuries ago, it was many more before we saw, let alone talked to, each other again, and this was the first time in the few years of knowing Fionna that we had actually been alone together. It was awkward, to say the least, as flashbacks from that damn fight insisted on resurfacing.

" _Bubba? What do you mean?" I asked in disbelief._

 _"Exactly what I said." Gumball glared up at me with tears in his eyes. "I hate you. You're a monster. Don't talk to me ever again. No, in fact, I don't ever want to see you again."_

The last two had obviously fogged over a bit since we both became friends with Fionna, but it still hurt like hell to remember, especially since it was all my fault and I hadn't responded too well afterward.

 _I was in shock. I knew I deserved every ounce of hatred he could give me, but that didn't make it hurt any less, and I had hoped he would at least hear me out. The mix of betrayal, sadness, and hatred in his eyes told me otherwise, though._

 _In a bout of stupid pride, I went on the offense, smirking evilly. "Heh, you're right. I am a monster. This would've never worked, to begin with, so glad we figured this out now. You're too sweet for the likes of me anyway, you'll rot my fangs." 'Or I'll rot you.'_

 _His mixed emotions had turned to shock, then pure devastation and heartbreak before I flew away to leave him in his sorrow._

I don't even remember what I did. I obviously did something for Bubba to suddenly hate me and be crying, but it was obviously my fault and I finally decided to just go back to playing with my red ax and ignore him, floating back over to hovering above the couch.

Gumball finally stopped pouting and sighed before going to a bookcase, and picking out a molded book before he sat down to wait.

I just floated around, strumming my guitar for a while and trying to ignore him, but kept glancing at him. He still has all the little habits that used to drive me nuts and apparently still do. Little things like biting his lip in thought, or how every couple of pages that cherry gum pink tongue would dart out to lick his thumb so he could turn the page.

'Dammit, Bubba!' I internally groaned, missing a few notes, but playing on.

"You missed a couple of notes…" Gumball mumbled, apparently noticing.

I blinked in response. It had to have been years since I played that song for him. "Huh?"

Gummy must not have meant to say that out loud, for he turned a darker shade of pink than normal. "You, uh, missed a few notes…" he mumbled, trying and failing at making it sound like an offhanded comment.

'How?' I thought in wonder as I just stared at him for a moment. I could feel my face try to blush, and was more than thankful that I couldn't as I shook my head and took the normal route of teasing him to hide my embarrassment. "Aw, the prince has noticed this humble peasant's mistake." Floating upright to bow I remarked, "What an honor."

Gumball rolled his eyes, "I had to hear that damn song so many times, how could I not?" he said snappily.

I twitched at my music being insulted but kept smirking. "Then I'm honored you cared to not erase it from your memory like everything else." I went back to strumming, except louder now.

The prince sat there, blinking in astonishment at the last part before he glared, "I wish I globbing could. I don't care to remember the mistakes of my past."

A string broke as I stared at him now, shock, hurt, and anger battling inside of me at that one sentence. Anger won. "Likewise, because that really was nothing more than one huge ass mistake," I growled at him just as Fionna and Cake finally ran in, hyper as ever.

Fionna's human ears obviously hadn't heard, as she was grinning like a fool. "Sorry guys! The monster was a toughy, but we took him dow~n!" She sang, obviously not feeling the thick tension either.

Cake, though, heard and felt both, her smile looking a little forced. "Mmmhmm! We sure did, hun!"

Gumwad and I just gave forced smiles as Gummy closed the book and Fionna cheered, "Now let's par~tay!"

* * *

 ** _Well, that's all! I hope you liked it! I'm actually really proud of this one. It's a short chapter, but I like it. Hope you enjoyed! See you next time._**

 ** _~VampyrSarah_**


End file.
